Hathran Hale
Character Description Hathran Hale has been described as many things, though few of the rumors do the towering Kaldorei justice. Fierce golden eyes and wicked armaments are the least of this Kaldorei's oddities. Flowing emerald green hair matted in many a place with sickly dried blood draws a sharp contrast with deep violet skin and rough, pointed features. The night elf's colossal frame is a testament to violent conflict, especially when one takes into account the shredded and torn armor, covered in blood both old and new. When the night elf speaks his voice mimics steel scraping across stone and fits perfectly with his scowling and ragged features. Scars of all sorts adorn his immense frame, angry red, jagged and upraised, and even a rough, long white tear crossing over his right eye and down his cheek. His stride is measured and strong, with footfalls as silent as a ghost on a moonlit night. Character Biography The history of Hathran is equal parts rumor as it is truth. Born to loving parents in the woods of Ashenvale, he began as any night elf might. Among family. He quickly grew to adulthood with a love of hunting and the natural world. Many things would have been different if it had not been for the storm. That storm brought many things to the shores of the Eastern Kingdoms, among them the wreckage of a lone ship and the bodies of her crew. It's said the parents didn't survive the wreck, but the boy did. A single night elf, alone and without guidance in a land made foreign by time and distance. It was a miracle Hathran survived at all. Some say he was taken in by Dark Iron slavers. Others say beasts raised him, making him the feral creature many know today. Whatever the case may be, Hathran Hale survived, to the misfortune of us all. Despite what some call a rather common upbringing, the elf that emerged many years later in the Eastern Kingdoms was an entirely different creature. It’s uncertain how many years passed before the name Hathran Hale began passing lips, but it’s well known that none of the tales were told lightly. It’s rumored the elf worked as an assassin for a time, a mercenary, even a spy. Despite the numerous times Hathran’s name was attached to a particular killing or theft, descriptions of the Kaldorei remained hard to come by. Emerald hair was the only common link, that and ferocious orange eyes. Present day, if you were to utter the name Hathran Hale, it would draw a hundred stories from the lips of those won't to tell, each more hideous than the last. Stories of the creature that stalks the woods. Hathran Hale, the outlaw and killer, wanted in every kingdom, city, and town that bears a name. He is a curse. A blight upon all who cross his path. Were his name said today, after the stories were told and the horrors revisited, any and all would tell you the same thing. Steer clear of the one they call Hathran Hale. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies